Haha
by satomika
Summary: They were supposed to be dead... but they came back alive... How...? And they came back alive looking-...?
1. Chapter 1

Satomika's notes: I want to make a statement about how upset I was for Fairy Tail's chapter 256… I wasn't just upset… I was obsessed over my depression of that chapter… seriously… over the past week… I'd have 2hours of sleep per day… and I would stuff myself with chocolate… which was supposed to work in making me happy because it has something to do with serotonin or whatever happy neurotransmitter that there should be in my body… but it's been a week and I'm still depressed…

Anyways, this is **NOT** me making a statement about how upset I am… not _yet_, that is… it's just a preview…

Nevertheless, here's another one that made itself on my list of unfinished fics that I am yet to update...

**Standard Disclaimers applied.** If I did, I wouldn't be this depressed and obsessed... (yes, I perfectly know what OCD is...)

-0-

**HAHA**

-0-

"NATSU! GRAY!" Lucy screamed in horror as a blinding light engulfed her two friends caused by the enemy's spell.

Then, as the light faded, the enemy has also vanished in thin air, leaving…

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy tried to scramble but ended up crawling horribly towards what remains of whatever aftermath the enemy's spell has caused.

Shock, guilt, and horror were visible on her features as she stared grimly at the tattered sheets, or what was supposed to be clothes of her friends that laid still on the ground. And the face she once knew…?

Lucy's tears fell inevitably against the pavement where her friends laid unmoving. Then as the first of tears fell…

"Lucy…?" A weak high-pitched voice was heard.

"Oh Happy!" Lucy exclaimed, quickly grabbing the heavily bruised feline flying over their friends.

"Happy… Natsu and Gray…" She whispered, her sobs wracking her frame viciously.

"A-Aye…" Happy croaked as he rested his head against Lucy's chest, tears flowing freely from his eyes as well.

"What to do now, Happy…? How do I explain to Master…? To Erza…? To the guild…?" Lucy said, guilt washing her and spreading through her person like a plague.

-o-0-o-

"Master… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not being strong enough to protect them… I'm sorry for being a burden… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… it's all my fault…" Lucy sobbed as she kneeled lowly in front of the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Stand up Lucy. You're a child of Fairy Tail. You are strong and you are not a burden. What happened to Natsu and Gray is not your fault. While it is duly regrettable, there is nothing much we can do."

-o-0-o-

"LUCY!"

-o-0-o-

She stiffened as soon as she heard her name. She was afraid to look back for fear of hallucination, but when she finally did, a flash of rose and coal came to her line of sight which came tumbling down on her.

-0-

Satomika's notes: If anyone knows why I named such a title for this fic, you're a genius! I'd name you a genius… see you as a genius… but that's just going to be me…

And I also would like to see you guys guess what's going to happen in the next chapters of this fic… Surprise me! I love surprises… (except pop quizzes… thank goodness I've graduated)

Anyway, whaddya think…? It's not much of a first chapter which I would usually make long, but I'm in a hurry and I'm not even supposed to be making fics now! Ugh…

But yeah… I'd like to know what you guys think…

Please help me… my depression (if you call my current situation as depression…) is taking a huge chunk of my time… I'm supposed to be concentrating on my French lessons, but I haven't gotten nowhere because of the reason stated above…

Please… please… please…

I'm already groveling here…?

And before I forget, I'd probably update in the middle of next week… after I get to read the next Fairy Tail chapter, that is… erm… actually, depending on what my response would be, would I update the next chapter of this fic… but assuming that the next chapter would be fine, then things would be fine with this fic… :]


	2. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
